


My Hero

by Fandom_Trash235



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash235/pseuds/Fandom_Trash235
Summary: Reader injures herself and calls Kylo for help





	My Hero

Kylo was sitting on the couch in the house he shared with Hux and Phasma flipping through the channels on the TV, looking for something to watch. Hux was at the library studying and Phasma was out with a few of her friends from track and field. It was almost seven o’clock at night; a nice warm summer breeze was coming through the open windows in the living room, carrying the smell of blooming lilacs with it. Everything was quiet in the neighbourhood. The only sound came from the TV as Kylo continued to flip through the channels. Kylo was suddenly startled by a harsh buzzing sound coming from the table in front of him. He glanced over at the phone before flipping through a few more channels. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone tonight. The buzzing soon stopped and he returned to flipping through the channels. The buzzing began again. Kylo heaved out a sigh as he grabbed the phone. The caller ID said Y/N. Kylo wondered what she could possibly want at seven o’clock on a Saturday night. Didn’t she have plans? Or was she just as bored as him? Kylo decided to answer the phone to see what Y/N wanted. “Hello” Kylo greeted, his voice a little gruff from not having been used in a few hours. He couldn’t be sure but he thought he could hear Y/N muffling a sob at the other end of the phone. “Ky…. I need you to come to my place immediately.” Y/N croaked, she had definitely been crying. “What’s wrong? Y/N are you ok?” Kylo asked, suddenly concerned that something might have happened. “Just hurry ok?” Y/N cried as she hung up. Kylo shot up from the couch and grabbed his hoodie from the coat rack near the door. He grabbed his car keys from the dish on the left hand side of the door and was out the door in under a minute. 

Kylo had made it to Y/N’s place in less than five minutes. She only lived a few blocks away from Kylo, in a townhouse near the downtown area. Kylo got out of his car and walked up the steps to the front door. He knocked harshly on the dark wood. “It’s open!” He heard Y/N yell with a shaky voice. Kylo reached down to the doorknob and twisted. He opened the door. He immediately noticed Y/N was not in the living room. “Y/N?” Kylo called out as he moved through the first floor of the house. She wasn’t in the kitchen either, nor in the downstairs bathroom or the laundry room. “I’m upstairs!” Y/N yelled. Kylo made his way out of the kitchen and to the landing of the steps, which led to the second floor of the house. Kylo walked up the steps slowly; there were no lights on at the top of the stairs. “I’m in my room.” Y/N called out, her voice cracked a little as she spoke. Kylo turned left at the top of the stairs and walked down the end of the hallway. The door to Y/N’s room was slightly ajar; a light was coming from the slit of the doorway, illuminating the hall. Kylo pushed the door open the rest of the way. He could hear music coming from the stereo in the corner of the room. Kylo did not see Y/N at first as he scanned the room. Then he noticed the mess of books on the ground. Y/N was covered in books. “What happened?” Kylo asked as he knelt down to help her up. “Be careful, I think I broke my wrist and my shoulder is killing me.” Y/N winced as Kylo gently pulled her off the floor into a standing position. Kylo gave her a once-over, he noticed her right shoulder hung at an odd angle and her right wrist also seemed to be swollen. He could tell she had been crying her eyes were also red and swollen. “I was trying to re-organize the bookshelves. I lost my balance on the stool while reaching for the top shelf.” Y/N whimpered as she rubbed at her eyes. “How long were you lying there?” Kylo asked as he looked at the pile of books on the ground. “Maybe twenty minutes before you showed up. My phone was in my back pocket. It took a while to reach it.” Y/N explained as Kylo led her out of the room, trying not to aggravate her injuries. Kylo led her downstairs and placed her on the couch. He got an ice pack form the freezer and gave it to her. “Where’s your wallet? I’ll get your health card and we can go to the hospital.” Kylo said as he grabbed a jacket for her from the front room closet. Y/N applied the ice pack to her wrist, wincing at the pain. “It’s in my purse in the kitchen.” Y/N said as she tried to motion with her good arm, the motion hurt too much to follow through. Kylo walked into the kitchen and grabbed her wallet out of her purse. “Alright, let’s get to the hospital.” Kylo said as he walked back into the living room. He gently helped Y/N get off the couch and guided her to the door as she continued to apply the ice pack to her wrist. Kylo had his hand placed on her lower back as he guided her through the front door and down the steps to the car, her wallet and jacket in his other hand. He rushed ahead once they had gotten down the steps and opened the car door for Y/N. She slowly leaned down and slid into the passenger’s seat of the car. She was careful not to jostle her arm. Kylo softly closed the passenger’s door and made his way around the car to the driver’s side. He opened the door and slid into the driver’s seat. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. He then turned over to Y/N and gingerly placed her seatbelt over her body. Once it was in place and assuring it was not too uncomfortable he fastened his own seatbelt. Kylo pulled out of the driveway and sped as fast as he could to the hospital without attracting the attention of the police. 

They had reached the hospital and luckily found parking near the entrance of the emergency room. Kylo had gotten out and paid for the parking. He came back to the car with the parking permit he received from the machine and opened the passenger’s side door. He once again helped Y/N out of her seat, being careful not to aggravate her arm. Once she was out of the vehicle he placed the permit on the dash and escorted Y/N into the emergency room. It was not too crowded for a Saturday night. There were only a handful of people, most of who seemed to already have been checked in and were now waiting to see a doctor. Kylo walked Y/N up to the reception desk and got her health card out of her wallet. He helped Y/N sit down in the chair placed in front of the desk and handed the nurse her health card. “What seems to be the problem here, ma’am?” The nurse asked as she glanced up at the two. “I think I broke my wrist and dislocated my shoulder.” Y/N ground out, the pain in her shoulder was becoming intolerable, and the ice pack had gone warm and was no longer helping to numb the pain in her wrist. The nurse looked Y/N up and down, assessing the situation. “Alright, I’ll just get you to fill out these forms here. Then we can see about getting you in to see a doctor. The wait is about thirty minutes, but I am sure we can get you in before that.” The nurse explained as she handed Y/N a clipboard with some forms attached. Kylo took the clipboard and helped Y/N out of the chair and led her over to the waiting area. “I will fill these out for you.” Kylo offered as he sat down next to Y/N in the waiting area. Kylo filled out the paperwork for her, already knowing most of the information needed to fill out the forms. He and Y/N had known each other for years. They had graduated from the same high school together and went to the same university now. Their relationship had blossomed in tenth grade. Kylo had just transferred schools and hadn’t known anybody, nor had he made any friends his first week. He had taken to eating his lunch alone in the cafeteria and then retiring to the library for some peace and quiet. That is where he had met Y/N. She often spent her lunch hour in the library reading. They had begun to hang out more often, recommending books for each other and talking about anything and everything. He finally filled in the last sheet and handed it back to the nurse. “How are you holding up? I can get you something to drink if you want, maybe get you some ice chips.” Kylo chuckled at that last part. “I’m actually really tired. I think the adrenaline finally wore off. The pain is still bad though. Can you see if they have any water?” Y/N half-smiled as she shifted in her seat, which only caused pain to shoot up her arm and throughout her body. “Alright, I will see what I can do.” Kylo sighed as he got up from his seat and walked over to the vending machine on the other side of the room. He hated seeing her in pain. Y/N had paled considerably since he had found her under that pile of books. Her eyes were still red but less puffy. Her voice sounded something akin to the scratchy sound of sandpaper. Kylo was glad he hadn’t screened her call. He was actually feeling a little guilty for having even thought of doing it. Kylo placed some change into the machine and pushed the buttons to request a bottle of water. He reached into the bottom of the machine and retrieved the water. It was cold against his clammy palm. He hadn’t noticed he had been sweating. Kylo walked back to Y/N and handed her the bottle of water. “Thanks.” Y/N yawned and then winced. She placed the bottle between her thighs and unscrewed the cap of the bottle. She then took a sip of water, sighing in relief. It was not long after this that Y/N was called in by a doctor. Kylo followed her into the examination room. The doctor did a routine assessment. He discerned that her shoulder was in fact dislocated. He then ordered some x-rays to be done on her wrist. This meant waiting another hour. Fortunately the doctor had injected Y/N with a powerful painkiller after relocating her shoulder. Kylo and Y/N were told to wait in the examination room until they were called for the x-rays. Y/N was beginning to feel drowsy; the painkillers had not only numbed the pain but had also contributed to her fatigue. Y/N was sitting up on the bed as Kylo sat down in the chair next to her on her left. Y/N head began to tilt as she dozed off a little; her left hand slipped off the bed and nudged Kylo in the arm. He glanced up, thinking she needed something. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed and no longer twisted in pain. Kylo smiled slightly as he watched her sleep. The doctor returned twenty minutes later to tell them that they were ready. Kylo nudged Y/N awake. He then helped her off the bed and guided her down the hall, following the doctor. She was still a little groggy and leaned into Kylo for support. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her walk down the hall. They stopped at a dimly lit room at the end of the hall. 

Two hours later they exited the hospital, Kylo carrying Y/N in his arms and placing her in the passenger’s seat. She had a splint on her wrist and a sling keeping it in place. She was to return to the hospital the next day to get a cast put on her arm. The doctor had advised Kylo to not let her out of his sight for the rest of the night. They had given her a high dose of pain killers and would need to be under supervision, just to make sure she didn’t choke on her own drool or accidentally trip and fall, further injuring herself. Kylo was on his way back to Y/N’s house when he realized he had manually locked the door behind him, forgetting the keys. Kylo made a U-turn on one of the smaller streets and headed back to his place. By the time they he had reached the house it was a little after ten o’clock at night. The living room light was turned on. Phasma and Hux must be back for the night. Kylo turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt. He then reached over and unbuckled Y/N form her own seat. She wasn’t sleeping; she was merely dazed by the painkillers. She had a bemused smile on her face and she giggled a little when Kylo picked her up. The cool night air caused her to shiver a little. “We’ll be inside soon ok? I had to bring you to my place, I don’t have the keys to your house.” Kylo whispered to her as he walked up the driveway. Kylo walked up the steps to the front porch and knocked on the door. He couldn’t quite reach the keys in his hoodie pocket without having to put her down. Hux answered the door. He gave Kylo a perplexed look as he moved aside to let them in. “Did somebody have a little too much to drink?” Hux joked as he shut the door. He hadn’t noticed the sling on Y/N’s arm. Phasma looked up from her spot on the couch. “Where were you?” She asked as she took a sip of her wine. She and Hux had been watching House Hunters. “I’ll be right back.” Kylo merely said as he walked down the hallway to his room. He nudged open the door with his foot, he had left it open a smidge that morning. He turned the lights on with his elbow and walked across the room to the bed. He placed Y/N down on the bed, propping her head up with a few pillows and then taking her shoes off. He gently placed the sheets over her, a contented smile forming on her lips. Kylo turned on his bedside lamp and turned out the room light. He left the room, leaving the door slightly open, in case she called out to him. He made his way back to the living room. Hux had reclaimed his seat on the couch and had poured himself another glass of wine. When they heard Kylo reenter the room Phasma paused the show. “So?” Phasma urged as she set her own glass back on the table, careful to place it on a coaster so as to not incur the wrath of wine drunk Hux. “She fell off a stool while reaching for some books on her bookshelf. She took most of the books with her when she fell. She called me and asked for some help. When I got there she was under a pile of books. She dislocated her shoulder and broke her wrist.” Kylo sighed as he took a seat in the chair by the front window. Hux raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his wine. “Well aren’t you the knight in shining armour.” Phasma teased. Hux snorted as he put down his glass. “I had to bring her back here because I forgot to grab the keys to her place before we left. Plus the doctor said she needs to be under supervision because of the pain killers.” Kylo stated as he took the large bottle of painkillers out of his hoodie pocket. Kylo got up from his seat and stretched. “I’m going to go check on her and then I’m going to bed. I might sleep in the den tonight or on the cot in the guest room.” Kylo said as he walked out of the living room.

Kylo slowly opened the door and looked into the room. Y/N was exactly how he had left her, although now she had fallen asleep. He left the room to fetch a cup of water from the bathroom. They kept Dixie cups next to the sink. He filled one of those and walked back to the room. He placed the cup on the side table along with the bottle of pills, which he had opened to provide easier access for her. He leant down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. He lingered there a moment and breathed in her scent. He smiled to himself. Y/N began to stir under the contact. Kylo drew back; afraid he had woken her up. “Ky?” Y/N asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. “It’s ok, just go back to sleep. If you need your pills they are on the table beside you with a cup of water.” Kylo showed her. He made to turn back for the door but stopped when he felt a pressure on his wrist. Y/N had grabbed him with her good hand and was now staring up at him with sleepy eyes. “Can you stay with me tonight? Please?” Y/N asked, yawning a little. “Alright.” Kylo smiled as he shrugged off his hoodie. He changed into some pajama pants, taking off his shirt and crawling into bed next to Y/N. He draped an arm around her waist, careful to avoid her injured wrist. Y/N hummed in content as she moved closer to Kylo.

They had cuddled up next to each other during the night; Y/N had shifted onto her good shoulder, facing Kylo. The latter had his arm wrapped tightly around her. Their legs intertwined. This is how Phasma found them the next morning as she came into the room to check on Y/N. She smiled to herself and closed the door as she left the room. Phasma walked into the living room, a smile still plastered on her face. Hux was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in one hand and the morning paper in the other. He glanced up as Phasma entered the room. “What are you so happy about?” Hux asked as he read through the business section of the paper. “You owe me twenty dollars.” Phasma said as she went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. “Dammit.” Hux whispered under his breath.


End file.
